battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M4 carbine
BF2:MC role Could we get somebody working on finding whether the M4 is in Modern Combat? Because 2 sources i've seen contradict each other and we need to know what's the truth - HeatedPete_ - 21:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I played the game yesterday, looks like an M16 to me, though I'm not sure about multiplayer. SSD 愛と平和！ 22:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, well, looking at this, the gun that appears there at the very beginning is indeed an M4, but the one I used in the campaign was surely an M16. SSD 愛と平和！ 23:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, yep, my bad. It's an M4 in singleplayer too. SSD 愛と平和！ 23:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Renaming article Wouldn't it make more sense if this article was just named M4? It seems to be called as such in both games and that how we name articles; we base them off of the most common name or the best fitting name (i.e. M16 instead of M16A2 - both featured equally but M16 is easier to search and most recent naming, PP-2000 Avtomat instead of PP-2000 - redirects solve this though; maybe these aren't the best example but you get what I mean). Of course its the M4A1 as it can fire in full auto, but I'm just referring to the MoS as this technically goes against it being a dragged out name. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I could go for '''M4 Carbine', to make the distinction with the M4 Sherman, even though that article is named simply Sherman, best to be safe. SSD 愛と平和！ 14:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, but how could I forget the ubiquitous Sherman? I loved that thing in 1943... Better than the Chi-Ha IMO - just because its a Sherman, lol. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Being a Japanese enthusiast, I disagree, and ubiquitous? Fancy... Anyways, I'll move the page. 'SSD''' 愛と平和！ 19:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) M4 Should there be a note differentiating the M4 from the M4A1? I already changed the template to reflect the separation, but I'm not sure of the exact difference. I'm thinking of just writing that they're different weapons in Battlefield 3. Arcdash 22:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) M4 and M4A1 We need a separate section for M4 also change the title back to M4A1 due to confusion with 3 round burst M4 Info box I have fully filled in the info box for BF4 accept for the dog tag. Someone needs to get on that as I can't do it (I've tried, i just can't do it.)Hyperborrean22 (talk) 14:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Splitting I'm pretty sure that the RO933 should be separated from the M4 page, doesn't it? Since it's a different variant enough (probably wouldn't belong to the CAR-15 page either). And maybe we should also separate the PTR-91 from the G3, though I'm not sure about this one. 11:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)